What Happens in GeneCo, Stays in GeneCo
by VampPhanWriter
Summary: Amber throws a party involving alcohol and Zydrate. During this whole mess, Luigi and Mag end up getting drunk AND married. Drama ensues. Rated T for: Language, Alcohol use, Luigi/Mag, brief Ambigi, maybe some hints at Pavigi, and Nathan acting drunk.
1. Amber's Crazy Idea of Wackoness

It was an average day in GeneCo towers. Rotti Largo took care of his usual business in his office, his two henchwomen watching over him. Luigi Largo ended up stabbing five innocent bystanders, going through about three shirts by the time he was done. Pavi Largo ended up taking the faces of those five innocent bystanders to put in his collection of stolen faces. Amber Sweet had gone and taken some Zydrate from the GraveRobber, and had started making plans for a party tonight.

Wait…what?

Luigi grabbed his younger sister by the shoulders. "Are you fucking serious?" he yelled into her face. His breath smelled like coffee and eggs. "Are you high or something?"

Amber grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

Luigi held his face in his palms. _WHY did I have to get the dumbest sister in the WORLD?_

"Besides, it's only a small party."

Luigi took his face out of his hands and glared at her. "…And by small, you mean…?"

Amber shrugged. "I dunno, of course you, Pavi, and Dad…Mag's coming too."

"Anyone else," Luigi asked, crossing his arms.

"Well…Nathan and Shilo are coming…"

"I thought Nathan died."

"Well, if Nathan died, so did Dad."

"Hmph." Luigi uncrossed his arms. "But doesn't Shilo have a blood disease?"

"No...that was a lie made up by Dad and Nathan...REMEMBER? Besides, Nathan was probably high on Zydrate and convinced her that it's okay to go out."

"Fucking out of character…" Luigi opened a bottle of water. "Please tell me they're the only ones coming."

Amber giggled. "Well, I sort of accidentally invited GraveRobber…"

Luigi spat out the water he was drinking. "You _what_?"

"…Um, is that a bad thing?"

"Of course it is!" Luigi began shaking Amber by the neck. "You invited THAT freaking peasant?"

"But…he's nice! Besides, you didn't complain when I said that Shilo and Nathan were coming."

"Yeah, well, Nathan works for Dad, and I still haven't gotten around to screwing the virgin!" He continued to strangle his sister.

Amber coughed. "Luigi, you're hurting me!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pavi walking towards the room. Still high on Zydrate, she decided to make both Pavi excited and her other brother really angry. She grabbed Luigi by the waist with one hand and dug the fingernails of her other hand into his back. "Oh…Luigi, you're—oh—you're hurting me! Ugh…!"

Luigi remained confused for a moment, but realized what she was doing when she started wrapping her legs around his waist. The two of them fell over since he wasn't able to support her. Amber continued to grind her hips against his as Pavi walked in.

Pavi went into a rabid fan-boy mode. "My-a brother and-a sister are-a fucking!" he squealed. "My-a brother and-a sister are-a fucking!"

Luigi pushed Amber off of him when he realized that she was trying to unbutton his shirt. He shot up and grabbed Pavi by the throat, his gelled-back hair slightly tousled. "Pavi shut the fuck up!"

Pavi choked. "I'm-a sorry fratello!"

Luigi let go of his throat and let Pavi fall to the ground. "Yeah, you'd better be."


	2. The Drunken Party of Drunkenness

A/N: Okay, I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but I wrote this fanfiction for mainly one reason: LuigixMag. I think I've only come across only one or two fanfics involving these two characters in a relationship. I know that there's at least one person out there who at least likes this pairing, and so, this fanfic is dedicated to any of those fans. Thank you.

(WARNING: This chapter contains Nathan drunkenness/being OOC, and Mag being drunk/OOC…Luigi too…and Shilo. The ironic part is, Shilo is only seventeen. Which is why, Nathan will be scolding her when he gets un-drunk.)

...

It was nine at night when the party started. Amber was a night owl, obviously. There was a great amount of dancing…and alcohol…and ZYDRATE!

GraveRobber was there, too, after Amber had negotiated with Luigi for a while ("He can come, but only if you promise to not only be MY personal slave for a year, but Pavi's personal slave for a month!"). He was working as the DJ merely to entertain himself while he was left far, far away from his Zydrate.

…Until he went and got a drink.

GraveRobber sipped at his martini. Nathan was standing next to him, guzzling down a mug of yellow, foamy stuff. He wrapped an arm around GraveRobber's shoulder. "Have'n a good time, eh…buddy…?" His thick, square, (Emo) glasses were askew, and his eyes had a strange, glazed look.

"Erm…do I know you?"

"Of course ya do!" Nathan laughed, slapping him on the back. "You remember my daughter Shilo! She's the girl that you saw in the graveyard. Yeah…I'm, I'm her f-father."

"Ah," GraveRobber said, "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Nathan, who shook it…then hugged him…and then planted a wet kiss on GraveRobber's mouth. _This is wrong, I'm with Amber! _GraveRobber thought. _But it felt so right…_ He ran his hands through Nathan's hair and allowed his tongue to explore Nathan's lips…the inside of his mouth…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Amber pushed Pavi out of the way. "Get the fuck off of my boyfriend, you old fart!" She punched Nathan in the face, pulling him away from GraveRobber. Nathan punched her back, because a drunken Nathan does not realize that he can't hit girls, even if he is a repo man.

"Woo!" Shilo cheered, "Go Dad!"

"Now, Shilo," Mag said from behind her. "You know it's not good to support violence."

Shilo crossed her arms.

Her godmother laughed. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm not Marni, I don't have to tell you what to do! Kick her ass, Nathan!"

Luigi's eyes literally popped out of his sockets.

Mag handed them back to him, and he gladly poked them back into his sockets. Luigi continued to stare at her, his eyes glazed. "Luigi, are you all right?"

"I have never heard you curse," he said.

"Hm, come to think of it, I haven't either."

"Shut up, virgin."

Shilo sulked away over to the DJ booth to talk to GraveRobber.

"Hi, Graves, what's up?" she greeted.

"Shh, kid," GraveRobber replied excitedly as he dug his hands into his pockets. He jumped on top of the DJ booth. "I'M SELLING ZYDRATE! WHO WANTS ZYDRATE?" he yelled, waving the blue, fluorescent liquid in a little glass vial.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" Amber squealed as she pushed Nathan out of the way.

"On the house!" GraveRobber tossed a vial to her.

"Are you drunk, GR?"

"Yes I am," said GraveRobber, grinning.

A myriad of other people surrounded the DJ booth, begging for Zydrate.

"Amber, who're they?" Rotti asked as he drank some vodka down with his henchwomen.

"I really don't know," Amber replied, "I think they're party crashers…either that or Z addicts."

"I think they're both."

"Well, you just answered yourself, didn't you, Daddy?"

Rotti shrugged. "I'm too drunk and lazy and fat to tell."

"What does being fat have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Rotti laughed.

"Oh, holy mother of fuck..." Amber muttered.

"What?"

"Graves…!" Amber ran over to the DJ booth, where GraveRobber was dancing suggestively and stripping.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hu-urts!" he sang, stripping off his shirt. As he continued his burlesque act, he continued to sing. "I KISSED NATHAN, AND I LIKED I-IT!"

"Graves…!" Amber wailed. She ran off into a nearby restroom to cry.

Meanwhile, Mag and Luigi were making out vigorously.

"Luigi—" Mag gasped.

"Oh Mag…" Luigi stopped kissing her for a moment and held her by the arms. "Dammit, Mag, I LOVE YOU." He scrambled through his jacket pockets until he found a ring that would go on the end of a keychain…a keyring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Mag squealed, wrapping her arms around Luigi's neck.

"You're fucking wasted, aren't you?"

"…Yes, I am, my love." Mag laughed.

Luigi laughed with her. They ended up going into a laughing frenzy as they walked out of the room, into the elevator, out of the elevator, out of GeneCo towers, and into the Genetic Opera to have the Band Leader be the minister to have them married. Apparently he was a priest at some point, and due to this being the future, despite being a retired priest, he was certified to have people officially get married.

For the rest of the night, Nathan lay passed out on the floor, Amber continued to cry, GraveRobber continued to strip until there was only a paper plate covering him, Shilo played spin the beer bottle by herself, and Pavi slept with forty Genterns, but was so drunk that he forgot to steal their faces. It was a very drunken night.


End file.
